1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft structures and, in particular, to detecting inconsistencies in aircraft structures. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for non-destructive evaluation of aircraft structures to detect inconsistencies.
2. Background
Aircraft structures may be inspected at different times to determine whether the aircraft structures have desired properties. For example, an aircraft structure may be inspected during and after manufacturing of the structure. The aircraft structure also may be inspected prior to using the aircraft structure within an aircraft or after the aircraft structure has been integrated into the aircraft.
For example, skin panels for an aircraft may be inspected during manufacturing of the skin panels. An inspection may be performed to determine whether undesired inconsistencies are present in the skin panels prior to installation of the skin panels in the aircraft.
After installation of the skin panels on the aircraft, an inspection may be performed to determine whether an undesired inconsistency is present in the skin panels on the aircraft. An inconsistency may occur as a result of stresses and/or loads placed on the skin panels during flight, takeoff, landing, and/or other phases of flight. Exposure to the environment also may cause an inconsistency to form in the skin panels. In some cases, the inconsistency may be an undesired inconsistency that requires maintenance. If an undesired inconsistency is detected in a skin panel, the skin panel may be reworked or replaced on the aircraft.
The inspections may be performed using non-destructive evaluation (NDE) tests. A non-destructive evaluation test is a test in which an evaluation of a structure is made without causing an undesired change to the structure. Examples of non-destructive evaluation testing techniques include, for example, ultrasonic inspection, magnetic particle inspection, remote visual inspection, eddy current sensor inspection, and/or other suitable types of testing techniques that do not alter a structure in an undesired manner.
Currently, inspections of an aircraft for inconsistencies are performed based on a schedule. This schedule may depend on the age of the aircraft, the number of flights made by the aircraft, results of prior inspections, and/or other suitable factors.
The inspection may include testing particular locations on the aircraft. Some locations may include structures that may be known to have inconsistencies form in the structures over time.
Some of the different non-destructive evaluation tests may require disassembling one or more aircraft structures to reach the particular location for an inspection. For example, a skin panel may be removed to reach a rib, spar, or other structure. Oftentimes, the locations of interest for the inspection may be hidden or more difficult to access than desired.
When the inspection is done, the aircraft structures are then reassembled. Sometimes the disassembly and reassembly of these aircraft structures may cause inconsistencies to form in the aircraft structures. Additionally, this type of inspection may result in the aircraft being out of service for more time than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.